Always Meant to be a Weasley
by Shailiha
Summary: Hermione wusste immer, dass sie für einen Weasley bestimmt war. Aber welchem männliche Weasley war es bestimmt, ihr Gefährte zu sein? HGCW CWHG HermioneCharlie


Hermione hatte immer gewusst, wenigstens ein Teil von ihr, dass sie für einen Weasley bestimmt war. Das Schicksal schien, bis jetzt, es für passend zu halten, sie vom Erreichen ihrer Bestimmung abzuhalten. Sie hatte sich eine Zeit lang mit Ron verabredet, aber ganz egal, wie sehr sie ihn liebte, als Freund und als Bruder, nicht als Geliebten, er war doch ein bisschen ein Idiot. Seine Gabe für Strategie war das einzige intellektuelle Talent, das er besaß und er war viel zu besessen von einer Quidditch-Karriere, um diese Gabe wirklich zu nutzen. Hermione war es schnell müde geworden über intellektuelle Dinge nur mit sich selbst zu reden und hatte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausgestoßen, als Ron ihr mitteilte, dass er sie für Lavender Brown verlassen würde. Ihre Freundschaft hatte unter dem kurzen romantischen Zwischenspiel nicht gelitten und war heute genauso stark wie sie immer gewesen war.

Der Nächste, mit dem sie sich getroffen hatte, war der Spaß liebende Possenreißer bekannt als George Weasley. Sie waren unglaublich glücklich, wenn auch ein seltsames Paar. Die Weasley Zwillinge versteckten ihre Intelligenz gut, die es ihnen erlaubte ihre Produkte zu entwickeln, aber sie war da, gewährte Hermione die intellektuelle Befriedigung, die in ihrer Beziehung zu Ron gefehlt hatte. Georges Spaß liebende Persönlichkeit gab dazu Hermiones überernstem Ich ein Gegengewicht und er hatte im Laufe der Zeit sogar Erfolg, sie zum Relaxen zu bringen. Die Beziehung endete in einer Tragödie, als George bei einer Explosion starb. Die Anfertigung des Prototyps eines neuen Produktes war schief gegangen und George starb, um zwei Angestellte, die im Gebäude gefangen waren, zu retten. Die Entdeckung des Verlobungsrings in der Tasche seines Umhangs machte seinen ohnehin schon tragischen Tod nur noch schlimmer.

Sein Tod hatte Hermione hart getroffen und sie brauchte sechs Monate um die Verarbeitung zu beginnen. Aber sie vergaß nie, was sie an Georges Seite gelernt hatte, Lektionen über das Loslassen und das Leben zu genießen. Mit der Zeit ging ihr Leben weiter und sie verabredete sich, ein ehemaliger Ravenclaw namens Ernest Hobbes, ihr zweiter nicht-Weasley-Freund, der erste war Viktor Krum gewesen. Es dauerte sechs Monate, bis sie realisierten, dass sie einfach nicht zusammen passten. Die früher nur intellektuelle Hermione konnte nicht länger mit einem Mann zusammen sein, der sich nur für Bücher interessierte, der Typ Mann, von dem sie dachte, sie würde ihn wollen. Jetzt wollte sie einen Mann mit genug Intelligenz, dass ihnen nie die Gesprächsthemen ausgingen und mit eigenen Interessen und Leidenschaften.

Und jetzt hatte sie diesen Mann. Als sie den Mittelgang an Harrys Arm entlang schritt, lächelte sie ihren Weasley Bräutigam freudig an. Während der Anrufung der Ahngeister, ein traditioneller Teil einer Zaubererhochzeit, war sie überrascht und auch erfreut, Georges Geist dort zu sehen, der seinen Segen zu ihrer Vereinigung gab, obwohl er kein Stammvater war. Ihre Überraschung verdoppelte sich noch, als George und nicht der Weasley Gründer die rituellen Worte zu der versammelten Menge sprach, um sie des Segens der versammelten Geister zu versichern. Nachdem die formellen Worte gesprochen waren, drehte er sich zu Hermione und seinem Bruder um und wandte sich direkt an sie persönlich. Niemand außer Hermione und ihrem Bräutigam hörte, was George zu ihnen sagte, aber alle Anwesenden sahen seine Hände als Segnung auf ihnen ruhen, bevor er dem Minister bedeutete fortzufahren.

Der Bräutigam sprach seine Schwüre zuerst, Liebe schien sein Gesicht zu erhellen. Dann sprach Hermione, nach einem kurzen Blick zu George, ihre eigenen Schwüre mit einer Stimme, die voll von deutlicher Liebe und Freude war. „Ich, Hermione Jane Granger, nehme dich, Charles Michael Weasley, zu meinem gesetzlich angetrauten Ehemann . . ."

Die Zeremonie endete und das glückliche paar wurde als Mr. und Mrs. Charles Weasley vorgestellt. Die neue Mrs. Weasley lächelte mit Stolz bei dem Nachnamen, von dem sie wusste, dass er schon immer für sie bestimmt gewesen war.

A/N: So mochte ich das Meiste davon. Aber mir gefällt nicht wirklich, wie abrupt es endet. Aber mir ist auch nichts eingefallen, wie man es besser machen könnte. Also bekommt ihr es wie es ist. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt es.

Ü/N: Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Und da ich weiß, dass es einige da draußen gibt, die dieses Pairing mögen, hab ich mich mal wieder für euch an die Übersetzung des Oneshots von CildDevil04 gemacht. And btw, es gibt zumindest noch zwei Oneshots von ihr mit diesem Pairing, die auch irgendwann bei mir in Deutsch online gehen, sofern ich hierfür ein paar Reviews bekomme ;) (ich weiß, es klingt nach Erpressung, ist es auch g)


End file.
